


Harsh lights

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fem!Ja’far, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Night Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pisti and Yammy drags their friend away to a club, a strip club.Where a certain purple haired man takes quite the like to our dear jafar.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago and wrote a few paragraphs to add on, it was just a weird idea that I ended up writing and then abandoned.  
It’s also kinda rushed.
> 
> Comment If you want more I guess??

“Oh no...”

“Oh yes!” The tiny blonde shouted, she continued to drag her friend to the bar that obviously said ‘Strip Club, bottom floor’.  
Nope, nopety, nope.

Going inside and down the stairs past all the drunk teenagers and adults all dancing as if they had seizures Ja’far, Pisti and Yamraiha ordered drinks from a tall redheaded bartender and all sat at a table close to a corner.

“So many hot guys!” Pisti exclaimed. Jafar could only blush in embarrassment and sip from her non-alcoholic drink.

“Wow...” Pisti stared at a stage where a new man had walked up on a stage with a pole.

“Ja’far.” Ja’far glared at her friend but didn’t look up.

“Ja’far.” Now both of them were pulling in her to get her to look, and she did. Despite her embarrassment.

A man with long purple hair clad in only his boxer was twirling around the metal pole in the middle of the stage. Harsh lights illuminated his tanned muscular torso in the dark club.

She couldn’t see him that well, but with how the girls were screaming and pretty much climbing around the stage she could guess that he was hot.

And Pisti liked him already, maybe her secret ‘hot guy finder’ might prove itself again.

Then another man walked up on stage, shoulder length red hair and a goatee, clad in some kind of military commander?...she guessed it was some kind of ‘Dom/sub play’. And the suit (and whip, wow) was trying to show him off as the Dom.

It worked, too.

The man with the goatee walked up to the man with the purple hair and whispered something in his ear, which caught the other one attention. He bowed and ran off stage with the guy to a changing room, which was near where Ja’far and her group sat.

After 15 minutes the bartender walked into the changing room and after 5 more minutes the bartender, the two from before and a man with long red hair and a smile on his face emerged. All of them in different Dom suits...she didn’t really know what to call it.

The purple haired guy was wearing a black suit, black pants and leather boots, Along with a cap of sort, a whip (and unfortunately a smirk)

The red head with a goatee was wearing a red suit, the front opened so that his muscular torso was exposed, his capris a gold emblem on it that shined with the lights reflecting on it.

The man with long red hair which now that she looked must have been at least 190 cm (maybe more), same with the bartender.

He was wearing red suit that had more of a military feel to it. He had no cap like that other but he also seemed way more nervous that the other too, which was talking and whispering (probably very dirty things) to the girls that came up to them, which made most of them blush or faint, even.

She looked to the tall redhead (not to say the goatee wasn’t tall but..) Who was talking to- oh, another one.

A boy (no more than 17 she was sure) stood behind the tall man.

“My shift ended an hour ago, please Mu!” The young blonde boy said.

“Sorry Alibaba the Wondrous,” she could see the glare from the younger boy. “But you need the money right?” The blonde slumped his shoulders, defeated.

“Mu? Like moo? The sound that cows make?” Pisti said, out loud unfortunately. Ja’far could see the guy tense up and look at the tiny blonde.

“Could you repeat that, Miss?” He smiled, but Ja’far could she that he was close to well, snapping.

“Nothing~” Pisti smirked. Glancing over the men she noticed that they had all gathered around their table.

“I’m sorry to bother, but I really want to know what you said.” Mu smiled dangerously at Pisti and Ja’far felt that she wanted to fuck off right then and there.

“Calm down will ya, it wasn’t anything big, right?” He looked at Pisti.

“Of course not, I’m sorry...Master~”

Ja’far facepalmed. Along with goatee man.

“Oh, come on Ja’far, don’t be so boring.” Pisti smirked at the albino girl.

“Yeah!” Yamraiha joined in.

Ja’far continued to glare at them while the Purple haired man snickered in the background, still leaning on Mu. The goatee standing with a frown on his face as the tiny blonde was hiding behind him.

“I’m gonna go home, see you.” See stood up, but before she could actually begin to walk away Purple grabbed her hand.

“Ja’far was it? Why not have some fun while you’re still here?” He leaned in close with that damned smirk still plastered on his face.

“I don’t thi-“ he sat down, pulling her with him. He made it so she was straddling his lap, her skirt riding up on her thighs.

“I’m Sinbad, by the way.” He breathed into her ear, nibbling on it, Ja’far felt her cheeks burn, as the group watched as he licked up her neck.

Her breath turned heavy, the harsh glaring lights blurring out when he gently hit her shoulder.

“I n-never said yes-“ Fuck, if she didn’t actually like this. Pisti and Yamraiha stared in chock at their friend.

“Your body says it~”

“Fuck o-“

“Shush.” He mused as he began unbuttoning her shirt, before a hand hit him on the head.

“Sinbad, just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” The goatee man looked disgusted at his co-workers antics.

“Come on, Kouen, it’s no harm.” Sinbad pouted, stroking Ja’fars hair when she flopped over his shoulder.

Gripping his shoulder she felt her face burning, her shirt half off, gliding down her shoulders and surely a faint hickey or two as a group watched them.

She didn’t know if the last part was good or bad really.

“You’re not supposed to give out free services.” The young blonde (Ali baba?) chimed in.

“For this cutie I’ll gladly give out free services~” he winked and Ja’far could only blush harder, if that was possible.

“Well, your shift has ended, so fuck off.” Kouen glared at his co-worker, who only smirked in return.

“Well...if my shift is over then I can go back to your place, snowflake.” He took Ja’fars hand and kissed it, chuckling when she turned away a bit.

“Yes! Finally you can get laid Ja’far!” Pisti shouted from behind her.

Ja’far gritted her teeth and turned away, leaning her head in the crook of neck.

“My apartment is near if you want to, you know.” Ja’far contemplated it and decided, yes.

“Sure.” Sinbad smiled, and Took her hand, dragging her out of the club and down a quarter of the street and into a fancy looking apartment complex. Hurrying up the stairs.

He threw her on the bed, stripping off her clothes before smirking at her, _again_.

“So, which is your favourite position?” He purred, before lifting her legs above this shoulders.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. Wanted to make this kinkier but oh well. 
> 
> But of course, if you want an actual series, like this, with a lot of kinky smut, then please comment :) it’s really fun to write.

“Positions? Doggy, I think...when it comes to you, I wouldn’t mind any position at all.” Ja’far replied, looking up at the man who seemed deep in thought. His eyes were closed and his beautiful purple hair covered them, Ja’far couldn’t stop herself from dragging her hands through, the soft texture gliding over her fingers was nice.

“I like seeing your face, it’s cute. I would like to see it when you cum too.” Sinbad mumbled in her ear, Ja’far slapped him lightly on his arm, earning a light chuckle and a kiss.

“Gorgeous~” Sinbad lulled as he licked a wet stripe up her neck, making Ja’far jerk, the slightest blush dusting her nose.

Sinbad gently sucked on her thrumming pulse, earning a low gasp, he chuckled again, it had a deep, dangerous tone. He met her eyes, his golden eyes glowing as she laid there, eyes lidded and her face pink.

“Are you scared?” Sinbad asked, moving to her cleavage, almost ripping off the buttons in his haste. Sinbad stared, almost hungry, at her. Ja’far had to admit that choosing a black and lacy bra was for another purpose completely, but this was nice too.

“Maybe you knew you were going to be fucked and wanted to be a show off?” Sinbad laughed this time, low and almost predatory, Ja’far twitched, her panties were probably soaked already, she was so wet.

Ja’far felt her breathing become heavy, her body became warmer. She panted lightly, and Sinbad noticed it in a second.

“Hard to breathe? Should we remove all your clothes?” Sinbad unhooked her bra, squeezing her chest and licking on her nipple. She arched into his touch, licking her arms around his neck, his strong hands pulling down her skirt to gently massage her lower opening. Still licking on her nipple, he parted her legs, the scars on her thighs completely visible.

His eyes roamed over her body, every scar, freckle and patch of skin was open to him.

Ja’far groaned, and simply closed her eyes and lean down on the bed. Sinbad’s movement stopped.

“You’re not gonna move?” Sinbad asked, Ja’far only shook her head.

“Really? I was hoping you were going to help me.” Sinbad had a sad tone to his voice

“Help with what?” Ja’far opened one of her eyes, looking at Sinbad who smirked. Sinbad took her hand, and placed it on his crotch, where a large tent had formed.

“Oh...” Ja’far felt her blush return, tenfold. She squeezed it a little, earning a gasp from Sinbad, he mumbled a soft ”continue” in her ear.

Ja’far sat up, making Sinbad sit up as well. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, she stroked a hand over his chest, well toned muscle could be felt under that awfully good looking uniform.  
She bit her lip and leaned forward, until her face was a few centimetres from his crotch. Taking the zipper in her mouth she pulled it down, Sinbad leaned back a bit, his legs spread as he looked at her in amusement.

Ja’far pulled down his boxers, and got immediately slapped by his cock, which was now proudly jutting out and in poking her face.

One thing she noticed immediately that it was large, her hands barely wrapping around it. 

Ja’far licked a stripe up the underside, Sinbad immediately jerked and his hands anchored in her hair, urging her on.

“Come on, babe.” Sinbad mumbled. Ja’far found herself liking that name, which was kinda stupid, but it sounded good coming from Sinbad.

Ja’far took the head in her mouth, sucking gently. Sinbad stroked her head, not pulling, as she would like.

“Pull.” Ja’far immediately went back to sucking on his cock, taking it farther down her throat. It seemed Sinbad hadn’t heard her. She was about to pull up and say it a second time when she was forced down hard, she choked on his large cock, the gentle stroke on her head in the beginning had turned into a vice like grip that she loved.

“Like this, princess?” Sinbad grinned, his blood thumped in his ears, it was a primal desire, to shove her down over again, to hear her choke on his cock until he cummed, splattering it all over her face, painting her freckles in cum.

“Didn’t know you liked to be used like that, it suits you if anything...” Sinbad let go of her hair, Ja’far coughed as he stared at her.

“Do you like being called names too?” Sinbad asked, Ja’far looked at him with a frown.

“What kinda of names?..”

“Whore. Slut...my slut.” Sinbad said, winking at the last part. Ja’far found herself nodding along with every single one.

“I’m a whore...Master.” Ja’far took his hand, licking it lightly, earning a low growl coming from Sinbad’s throat. She looked up through lidded eyes, meeting his seemingly bored gaze.

“Really? You’re my whore? Prove that you’re worthy of being that.” Sinbad said in a almost mocking tone.

“How? Please Master, want to be good to you~” Ja’far purred, a second later she was thrown face down into the bed, her face pressed up iso that she was almost suffocating.

“Shut up.” The tone was demanding, Ja’far shuddered as he leaned over her, pressing his cock against her soaked panties.

Sinbad leaned down and bit her shoulder, sliding a finger in her at the same time. He quickly added a second, practically jackhammering her, making her bite into the pillow to not wake up the whole neighbourhood. A few whines escaped her though, making Sinbad grin as he licked and nibbled on her earlobe.

Sinbad scissored her, spreading her open with his fingers. Making her jolt as chuckled in her ear.

“You like it this much?” Ja’far nodded and buried her face back into the pillow.

The warmth in her stomach closed in, but just as she was about to come undone he took out his fingers. Ja’far looked back, Sinbad was too busy opening a condom to even spare her a glance.

When Sinbad had put it one he slammed in without warning, holding Ja’far down and fucking her without any mercy. She whined and moaned, trying to bite the pillow as she was thrusted hardly in, fucking her like she was simply a toy.

“Damn slut, you can’t get enough?” Sinbad purred low in her ear, making Ja’far pretty much drool as he slammed in hard.

Sinbad found his hands trailing over her thighs, they were soft, he heard the cries as he fucked her, but he was focused on his hands, they trailed up the her ass, giving her a hard slap before digging his fingers in her hips. He gave her everything he had, the loud smacking noises heard throughout the small room.

Sinbad thrusted in deep as he cummed, Ja’far clenched and twitched around him as she herself cummed.

He fell down beside her, Ja’far’s eyes were closed and her whole face was red, her hips bruising and her throat marked with a few pale love bites.

“Lets do this again...” Sinbad mumbled before stripping of the tight uniform and pressed himself up against Jafar.

“Lets...do it with whips and toys then...” Ja’far mumbled, a meek sound and Sinbad found himself pressing the tiny bundle of white close to him and pulling the covers over them.


End file.
